


Kocham cie, Toris

by GloriousPirateAlpaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Highschool AU, Human Names, M/M, lietpol, minor US/UK spamano and pruhun, oblivious Toris, yaoi-fangirl Hungary because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousPirateAlpaca/pseuds/GloriousPirateAlpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliks and Toris are best friends. Toris is in love with Felicia. Life is beautiful. Aside from the fact that Felicia is a boy. Aside from the fact that "she" is Feliks. Aside from the fact that Feliks is in love with Toris. Aside from the fact that Toris knows nothing about this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people *waves*! I'm the RussianSunflower. I'm not going to write a long A/N, I'm just going to tell you that there might be misspelled words in this fanfic since english isn't my native languge. And I don't own Hetalia. So yeah, that's it, bye! ^J^
> 
> ....I love that emoji...^J^

Feliks father was a jerk. At least that was what Feliks thought. When you're sixteen, dressing up like a girl is most likely not what you wish to do. If you're a boy at least. But that was what Feliks father wanted him to do. Feliks mother died from cancer when Feliks was thirteen and his father fell into depression. But he found something in his life to make him live again. Feliks. Dressed up as a girl though. Feliks was the living image of his mother, shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. Because Feliks did not want his dad to become depressed again, he began to cross-dress outside school. But now, when he started high-school, he started to grow tired of it. He wanted to meet a nice girl and who would want a cross-dressing boyfriend? But he was forced to continue.

Every day was the same. Feliks went to school, came back from school, changed into a dress or something like that and then stayed at home or went outside. No one would recognize him anyway, so he could walk around as he pleased.

Today he went for a walk in the park. He walked near the pond, watched the fishes and birds. He wasn't really paying attention and then, bang! He collided with someone! He tripped over his own shoes and would have fallen into the pond if not a strong hand had caught him in the last minute. Feliks looked up and oh, wow! He stared into a pair of green eyes, with a slight, slight touch of blue. It felt like time stopped, or at least slowed down, the world floated by in slow-motion...What was wrong with his brain? He felt his face turn pink and it became even redder when he realised what kind of position he and the stranger was in. The stranger had his arm around Feliks back, standing in what probably looked like one of those cliché-moments you see in movies, when a boy rescues a girl to fall. Nope, not awkward at all!

The boy was first to break the awkward moment by helping Feliks on his feet again and removing his arm from Feliks back.

"Sorry for crashing into you, I should have paid better attention to where I was going", the boy said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No, no, it was, like, my fault I spaced out a bit!"

An awkward silence followed. Then the boy said:

"I have to go, sorry again!"

"It's okay", Feliks mumuled.

The boy smiled and with that, he was gone.

* * *

 

"Today we have a transfer student here, will you please come in?"

A transfer student, in the middle of a term! The door opened and...oh god! Mide-long brown hair, green eyes with that touch of blue. It was the boy from yesterday!

"Hello, my name is Toris Laurinaitis, nice to meet you!"

"Great, Toris you may sit over there." Feliks suddenly realised that the teacher was pointing at the seat next to him.  
_It's okay, he won't recognise you, it's okay, calm down, Feliks, calm down!_ he thought to himself.

Toris made his way over to Feliks. He sat down and then turned his face to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toris!"

"Hi, my name is Feliks." _He doesn't know, oh thank god, he doesn't know! I'm safe!_

The teacher called for their attention and the lesson started.

After the lesson Toris turned to Feliks again and asked:

"Hey, since I don't know this place, can you show me the school?"

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to see?"

"The cafeteria? I'm starving!"

"Let's go!"

The cafeteria was crowded and Feliks soon realised why. It spelled p-i-z-z-a. Normally it would not be as much people there but when the food was good, well let's just say more people got interested.

They took their pizzas and somehow managed to find an empty seat.

"So...how is it living here?" Toris asked.

"It's okay but, sometimes it's just so boring and since we're in the middle of nowhere, there aren't many things to do here."

"There's a beautiful park."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, I like to take walks in parks."

Feliks smiled.

"Same here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and I should tell you this; Feliks only uses like and totally when he cross-dresses! I chose to do that because I wanted something that could be a little different between male and female Feliks. And I don't think Toris is an complete idiot (maybe a little but oh well...), so if Feliks speak exactly the same, Toris will probably figure it out earlier than I want him to...XD  
> And about Toris eyes, I prefer when he has green eyes, but since he has blue in the first 4 seasons of the anime, I thought I could do something in the middle and that is why his eyes has a touch of blue!


	2. Chapter 2

Feliks got home and changed into a pink skirt, a white shirt and pink shoes. He put on a little bit of makeup and took his purse. He left before his father could catch him. Once again he choose to walk in the park. It was a hot day and he knew a great ice-cream stall a bit further into the park. So why not he thought and made his way to the stall. Of course, a certain lithuanian boy had thought the same thing. They reached the stall at the same time and found themselves staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Oh, you're that girl from yesterday!"

"Um, yeah, it's, like, me."

Another moment of staring, looking away, staring again and blushing.

"Maybe I can buy you ice-cream to make up?" Toris asked.

"Oh no, you don't have to!"

"It's fine!" Toris laughed. "I want to!"

This comment didn't make Feliks blush, not even a bit.

"If you're, like, totally sure… I'll have a chocolate cone then."

"One vanilla cone for me."

They took their ice-creams and sat down on a park bench. None of them said anything for a couple of minutes, just eating ice-cream and enjoying each others company. Then Toris asked:

"Hey, I just realised, I don't even know your name!"

"It's Felicia, Felicia Łukasiewicz."

"Cool, my name is Toris Laurinaitis."

Feliks had to bite his tongue to stop the  _"Yes I know"._

"Are you from another country, your surname sounds foreign?"

"Like, my dad is from Poland. And same for you, your name sounds totally foreign as well."

Toris nodded. "I'm from Lithuania."

"Lithuania, that's so cool! We can,like, become the new Commonwealth!

He almost face-palmed himself. Did he seriously just say that? Once again, what was wrong with his brain? Toris just stared at him for a few moments, then burst into laughter.

"You're a funny one!" he managed to force between the fits of laughter.

Feliks began to laugh as well. They just continued and when they finally managed to stop, they made the big mistake to look each other in the eyes and burst into laughter again.

* * *

Feliks sat with his friend Elizabeta, waiting for the lesson to start. Elizabeta was very tomboyish and hated skirts. That was why she was dressed in the boys uniform. She was also the only one that knew about Feliks crossdressing. Feliks saw Toris and waved to him. Toris waved back and walked over to the duo. Elizabeta looked at him with curiosity.

"Hello, you're that transfer student, right? My name is Elizabeta, nice to meet you!"

"Hi, my name is Toris."

They just chit-chatted for a couple of minutes, then Toris said:

"You know, I met this really nice girl in the park yesterday. I sort of bumped into her a few days ago and then I met her again yesterday. I bought her ice-cream to apologise and then we sat on a bench in the park. She was really funny, I hope I'll get a chance to meet her again!"

"What was her name?" Elizabeta asked, completely unaware of the gaze from Feliks.

"She said her name was Felicia Łukasiewicz."

Elizabeta suddenly started to cough and of course, that was not to hide the fact that she was laughing. Feliks trampled her on her feet under the table. Toris, who was to much of an idiot to notice anything, just looked at Elizabeta with concern. When she had calmed down, Toris looked at his folder and realised that he had taken the english folder instead of the biology one. He asked Feliks to tell the teacher and ran away to get the right one. The second he was gone, Elizabeta began to laugh like a maniac.

"Shut. Up."

That comment only made the girls eyes sparkle more, she giggled and she said:

"Never thought you liked boys, Feliks?"

"I don't! And it wasn't like that!"

"Oh, yes it was, he's totally in love with "Felicia"!" She giggled more and Feliks felt his face go tomato.

"No, no, no, you've got that wrong! He doesn't, I mean, just NO, okay, just no!"

Elizabeta just raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, please, I'm not gay! Nor is he! We're just friends!"

"You tell him that!"

"Elizabeta!"

"Relax, he's not in love with you, he likes "Felicia"!" Elizabeta said,or rather, Elizabeta giggled.

"He's not! He's just...he is not in love with….He isn't!"

Elizabeta looked like she wanted to add something to that but, lucky Feliks, the teacher entered the room and the class went silent.

* * *

"Hey Feliks, can't we do something after school?"

"Yeah, why not? What do you want to do?"

"How about we go over to my place and play videogames, I have this new game called Hetalia Super Smash Bros?"

"Oh, I've heard of that! Great idea!"

They waved goodbye to Elizabeta and made their way home to Toris.

Toris house was very cute, small but still not too small. It was yellow and surrounded by apples trees. It felt very homely. When they entered the house they were greeted by a big, yellow cat. The cat looked at Feliks with a face that more or less said "Toris, really, what is that? It looks worse than that mouse I caught the yesterday." Toris gave the cat some food and then showed Feliks his room. They sat down on his couch and began to play.

Two hours late they were both exhausted after playing and Toris suggested a movie. They chose a fantasy movie that none of them had seen and began to watch. The movie turned out to be a very bad one, Feliks soon found himself not paying attention and he heard Toris yawn next to him. He thought he should ask Toris if they should do something else, when he felt something on his shoulder. Toris had fallen asleep, his head on Feliks shoulder. Feliks just sat there for a second before realising how they where sitting. He blushed, hell how many times had he blushed the last days? And why was Toris always involved when he blushed? His heart beat faster and faster.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? And why am I blushing?_

" _Never thought you were liked boys, Feliks?"_

_Hell, no, no way, I'm not in love with Toris! It's impossible! I don't like boys! And Toris is my friend!_

" _You tell him that!"_

_But he thought I'm a girl, he likes the female me! What am I going to do?_

Feliks looked at the sleeping boy.

_What am I going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking to my sister about this chapter and then she said: "Elizabeta sounds kind of like you!" So Elizabeta was unintentionally based on me...
> 
> You know, I think I've overused the word blush...Why do they always blush???(yes, I know, it's my own fault).
> 
> Oh, and I would love to play the Hetalia Super Smash Bros! Can't someone invent that game for me, please?*puppy-dog eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be refering to Feliks as Felicia and call him she, as Toris doesn't know about Feliks secret. There is also a short part of this chapter from Elizabetas pov.

He felt someone touch his hair, then gently putting his head down on a pillow and pulling a blanket over him. The person quietly exited the room.

Toris woke up a few hours later. At first he was a bit confused. How did he end up sleeping on his couch?

" _Hey Feliks, can't we do something after school?"  
_ Oh, right but still…

" _I'm so tired, maybe we can watch a movie, instead of playing games?"_

Yeah, that's right...Oh, god!

He had fallen asleep while watching the movie! What if he had snored or drooled or talked in his sleep or something worse! It was bad enough that he had fallen asleep and also very rude, but what if…Was that a note on his bedside table?

_Toris_

_You fell asleep while we were watching that boring movie. How rude of you! No, really I understand you, I was only joking, the movie was horrible. Oh, and please don't worry about me, I'll find my way home! This town is so small, I know every single street in it. Seriously, it's so small that people forgets to put it on a map!_

_See you in school on monday!  
_

_Feliks_

_P.S: You're little monster(aka cat) is trying to kill me!_

He felt a bit embarrassed,just slightly you know. Not I-want-to-die-please-kill-me. Of course not. When he had calmed down, he looked at his cat that sat next to him on his bed.

"Why did you try to kill Feliks?"

The cat just looked at him with that look cats get sometimes and you're about a hundred percent sure they think;  _There are no words for your stupidity right now._

* * *

He walked planlessly through the streets. Of course, he was secretly hoping to meet a certain polish girl. He knew little about her, but he found himself attracted by her smile, her looks, her vally girl accent, everything about her. As he thought about her a image of Feliks suddenly appeared in his mind. Wait, what? Why the hell Feliks? They did look alike though… Maybe they were related in some way? Feliks had no siblings, so a cousin? That must be why he thought about Feliks. He resembled Felicia a lot. Or the other way around. Toris made a mental note to ask Feliks about possible cousins later.

Hey, that girl over there wasn't that… Oh, yes it was Elizabeta!

"Hello, Elizabeta!" Toris called.

She looked around, a bit confused until she saw him. She smiled and waved as she walked over to him.

"Hello Toris. How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"Fine." She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just walking around. And you?"

"I'm actually waiting for a frie-"

"Elizabeta, oh my god, I'm so, so sorry I'm late! I couldn't find my purse and like...oh."

Felicia stopped and stared at Toris. She opened her mouth then closed again. A light tone of pink grew on her cheeks. Toris blushed a little himself. She was so cute! She was wearing a mint colored summer dress, black sandals and a hat with a band the same color as the dress.

"Hello Felicia, nice to see you again."

"O-oh, h-hello, Toris." She stammered a bit flustered.

Beside Toris, Elizabeta tried to stop herself from giggling. Felicia shot her a glance, but it seemed to only make the situation funnier for the other girl. I slight "thi-hi" escaped the brunett. Toris looked at them, but he couldn't quite catch the hint. What was so funny?

"So you girls know each other?"

"We're childhood-friends." Felicia replied.

"Oh, how nice. But Felicia, where do you go to school, I've never seen you in the W academy?"

"I go to an..all girls school. A boarding shool. With dorms. I live in a dorm I mean."

* * *

 

They chatted for a little while, Elizabeta watching them in silent, a smile creeping on her face. She was not stupid and seeing them interact made her think that it was even more obvious that Toris was head over heels for "Felicia". The other way around, she could clearly see that her friend felt the same, "she" was just to afraid to admit it. Elizabeta snickered, then put on a straight face and began her little act.

* * *

"Oh no, I think I forgot my purse at home!" Elizabeta suddenly called out. She sighed. "Hey, Toris could you keep Felicia company while I go get it? My house is not far away, I'll be back in a quarter."

"Of course!" He smiled at her. Secretly he was a bit happy. This ment he could spent some time alone with Felicia.

With that Elizabeta waved and ran away, leaving the duo by themselves. They sat down on a bench, not sure what to say to one another. Felicia then pointed at a band logo on Toris jacket.

"Hey Toris isn't that like, the logo of Second Direction?"

"You've heard of them?" He asked. He was surprised she knew about them, since they were not very popular.

"Are you kidding? They are like the best band ever! They sing so good! And they are totally fabulous! I mean c'mon, I wish I had a stylist like them, don't you?"

Toris giggled slightly at the last comment. She was so cute when she began to ramble like that.

"That would be awesome." he admitted.

They chatted about the band for a couple of minutes, discussed clothes, songs, well everything you could discuss about a band. Then Toris saw Elizabeta coming through the park gate. He knew that if he didn't ask Felicia now, it would be too late.

"You know, Felicia..I had a great time chatting with you. Would you..um..like to meet me again..I don't know, go watch a movie or something."

Felicia looked at him, she seemed a little surprised at first then happy, but somehow she seemed a bit uncertain. Toris felt his confidence sink a little.

 _Please say yes, please say yes!_ he thought.

"I would love to but…"

"But what? Felicia I only want to get to know you better! I…"

"Toris."

He went silent. He saw Felicia hesitate a bit before she opened her mouth again and said:

"It's not you, you're great, I like you, really I do. It's me. I'm, I...I'm not the person you think I am. You don't know me Toris. I'm sorry."

Felicia turned around and walked over to her friend. Even though she had said it wasn't him, Toris felt like it was his fault. He couldn't understand. What could she be talking about? Sure, he didn't know her. But that was the point, getting to know her better! Maybe it was something with him after all, maybe she just didn't want to tell him that?

_What did I do wrong Felicia? What did I do wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noting against One Direction. I just like to mess with everything and everybody. So don't get angry if you're a directioner.
> 
> And the school they all go to is the World Academy, W academy for short. I know it's rather common to use it as the school in Highschool AUs but I just wanted to point that out in case someone didn't know that.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, you're a horrible liar."

Feliks and Elizabeta was over at Elizabetas house, they had gone there after their shopping and right now they were sitting by the kitchen table, drinking hot chocolate.

"Horrible liar? What are you talking about?" She answered, playing innocent.

"You know what I'm, like talking about."

"You don't have to use 'like', no one else is here."

"Right, sorry." He coughed. His habit was even following him when he didn't have to pretend to be Felicia.

"Also, I'm not that bad! Toris believed me!"

Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Yes and we all know he's the sharpest knife in the box!"

"You shouldn't be talking bad about the one you love!"

"I am not in love with him." His friend just sighed.

"Feliks, it's no point in denying it. I'm not blind, I can see how you act around him. You are in love with Toris Feliks."

He was slightly surprised by the seriousness in her voice. But he knew she was right. He was just afraid. What would happen to him? What would people say? What would Toris say? He didn't want to ruin their friendship. He stared down in his mug, not meeting Elizabetas gaze. If he did, Feliks was sure he would either start to cry, or ramble and confess everything. He heard the girl sigh.

"Feliks, for once, I'm being serious. I won't judge you for being gay. I'm your friend and that means I support you. But you have to admit it now. If not for me, then at least for yourself. You can't go around with these feelings locked in for much longer. It's not healthy. Please Feliks, talk to me! I will listen, I will support you and I will never judge you. You're my best friend, Feliks. You mean so much to me.

She stopped. They were both silent. Feliks was actually a bit happy. It was rare for Elizabeta to show concern the way she did now and when she did, Feliks knew that meant she deeply cared about the person, in this case, him. He knew he should reply her but not how. He also knew that sooner or later, he had to come out of the closet, at least to his best friend.

"Other people will judge." was what finally left his mouth. Elizabeta smiled at him, a small smile, but it was the warmest smile Feliks had seen on the girl's face.

"No, they won't. You know our school, I mean at least fifty percent are gay!"

"Fifty percent? And that's according to the president of the yaoi-club?" Feliks couldn't help but tease.

"I said 'at least'. And we're talking confirmed gays now!"

Feliks let out a small chuckle. Still looking at his cup, he smiled and said:

"Thank you Elizabeta."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No need to thank me."

* * *

"Hey, Toris!"

No answer.

"Hellooo Toris, are you there?"

No answer.

"Earth to Toris, this is captain Feliks speaking. Is everything alright up in space?"

…..(you get it by now)

Feliks dropped his (big) stack of books on the table, making Toris jump.

"Oh, hi Feliks, I didn't see you."

"Um, no I noticed that. Where were you?"

"Right here."

It took all of Feliks willpower not to facepalm. Why did his friend have to be so incredibly stupid?

"You get what I mean. Why were you spacing out?"

Toris let out a sigh.

"You know about that girl I talked about last week?" Feliks nodded. "I asked her out yesterday."

"But isn't that good?" Feliks said, pretending to be happy and unknowing. Toris made a face.

"She didn't turn you down, did she?"

Toris sighted: "She did."

"Why would she do that? I thought you guys were pretty much like one of those couples in Kikus animes, that just can't admit their feelings? From what you and Elizabeta told me I mean."

"She said that she liked me, but that she wasn't the person I thought she was! What could she have meant by that Feliks?"

"I dont' know. Maybe she has a boyfriend? Um, or she has some big secret that she doesn't want anyone to get to know about?"  _Oh, or maybe she's a boy that's crossdressing because of "her" idiot to father and "she" happens to be your best friend talking to you right now who is actually in love with you? Wonder what you would say if I told you that Toris?_

"No wait, I know! She's the daughter leader of the maffia and actually really bad-ass, but when she's around you, her softer side shows. She is so in love with you but she's supposed to marry someone else, so she tells you to stay away because she don't want to hurt you!"

"That was the stupidest, most cliché thing I've ever heard." said Toris. But he smiled, making the butterflies in Feliks stomach go crazy. The moment was interrupted by Elizabeta and her friend Erika. They handed the two boys invitations.

"We're throwing a party this weekend! Where and when is on the invitation, because we were both to lazy to remember."

Erika looked curoiuosly at Toris and Feliks realised that they had probably never met each other.

"Erika, this is Toris, a friend of mine. Toris, this is Erika, she's the same year as us but different class."

Erika smiled. "Nice to meet you Toris."

"Nice to meet you too!"

The group stood there and chatted for a while then Toris suddenly looked at the clock on the wall and jumped slightly in surprise.

"Oh, crap I forgot! I promised to help my mum with the laundry today, urgh! I have to go, but I'll see you guys later!" Toris waved and ran of.

Erika looked at her watch as well and said. "I've got to go too, bye!"

"See you later!" Elizabeta and Feliks said in chorus. When she was gone Elizabeta said:

"Step one of 'Getting Toris and Feliks together' complete!" She frowned. "Did I said that out loud?"

"Elizabeta."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and if you don't know who Erika is, she's Liechtenstein. Also, how did Elizabeta get such a big roll? She was only ment to be some background character, but she has became like a main character...oups...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is nyo-England and Emma is Belgium, because I don't feel like calling her Bella or something like that.

And so saturday came. The day of the party. Feliks was at home, making himself ready. But he wasn't making much progress in that. You know that classic "I've got nothing to wear!" even though you're wardrobe is full of clothes? Yeah, that was how Feliks was feeling right now. He was also kind of nervous. He knew his hungarian friend and the other girls would try to set him up with Toris in some way, though he didn't knew how. Since we were talking about people from the yaoi-club and everyone knows yaoi-fangirls are crazy, so it could be anything. Feliks looked at the clock on the wall. Shit! He would be late if the didn't leave now.

* * *

The party wasn't a very big one. There were only people from Feliks grade there. But really, what did you expect in such a small town? There were simply rather few teenagers and the girls had, for some reason, decided to only invite people their age. Feliks soon found Toris, chatting with a girl called Rose and her boyfriend Alfred.

"Hey, Toris, Rose, Alfred!"

"Oh, hello, Feliks."

"Hi, dude!"

"Hello." They all smiled at him. Seeing Toris smile made Feliks smile even brighter. He saw that there was a twitch in the corner of Rose mouth.

_Kurde! She's in the girls plan too? Just how many knows exactly?_

"Dudette, you're lips are vibrating."  _Seriously Alfred?_ Feliks felt like he needed to choose less stupid friends! Rose began to blush madly and hit her boyfriend on his arm.

"Bloody idiot! It's called 'a twitch in the corner of the mouth'! And it's because I almost began to laugh! I mean seriously just look at..." She bit her lip. Oups… To hide her mistake, she began to ramble.. "And why were you even looking at my lips? You usually look people in the eyes right? So why the bloody hell would you…" She was interrupted by a couple of lips crashing over her own. If possible, the already blushing girl became even redder. Feliks smiled in amusement. He looked over at Toris.

"Shall we leave those lovebirds alone and go get something to drink?"

Toris let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Sounds like a great idea!"

* * *

"Toris! C'mon, dance with me!" A girl with brown hair and a ribbon suddenly shouted. Before Toris could answer she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. Feliks couldn't remember her name. Maybe Emmelie? Emmy? Emilia? Whatever, her name was not the problem! The thing was that she stole Toris away. Feliks felt the jealousy come creeping and he did nothing to stop it. However, it was more visible than he though.

"Oh my, jealous are we?"

"Fuck of Elizabeta."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Whoha, calm down! I was just teasing!"

"Yeah and I was just answering!"

"If you're worried about Emma, then relax. She's just dancing with Toris too make Antonio jealous."

Feliks frowned. "I thought Toni was gay?"

"He is. Emma just doesn't want to realise that! But seriously, it's obvious that Antonio has a crush on Lovino."

"That italian boy? The one who is always cursing and is overall rude?"

"Yep, opposites really attract each other, huh? Whatever, this is not about Toni nor his crush. It's about you and you're crush right? Shouldn't you try to get him back?"

"Okay, Elizabeta exactly what are you and the girls planning?"

The girl smirked. Actually it was a kind of evil smirk.

"You'd love to know that right? Oh, I'd love to tell, you but…" She sighed dramatically. "The others will kill me if I do...so I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" She grinned again.

"I hate you."

"Love you too, sweetheart!"

An albino boy suddenly crashed into to duo, putting an arm around Elizabeta.

"Sup, dudes?" He glared slightly at Feliks and this time, Feliks wasn't the jealous one.

"Gilbert what the hell are you doing? Get off me!" Elizabeta shouted at the boy, but the slight, slight blush on her cheeks and the hint of a laugh in her voice gave her away.

 _Oh, so that's how it is!_ It was Feliks turn to grin evilly at his friend.

Elizabeta shot him a glance.  _And you are going to stay quiet!_

Feliks raised an eyebrow, challenging the girl.  _You're sure about that?_

"Hey Gilbert, why don't you and Elizabeta go dance for a little while? I would have loved to do that myself, but I'm such an horrible dancer!" Just for fun, he added an over-dramatic sigh, like Elizabeta had before.

The taller boy light up. "Great idea! Come dance with the awesome me Elizabeta!"

"Just this dance, idiot!" But the girl smiled and Feliks knew that it wouldn't be "just this dance".

Toris had finally managed to break free from the belgian girl and made his way over to Feliks.

"Hello again!"

"Long time no seen." He muttered.

Trois looked at him. "Are you angry or something?"

Okay, if even Toris could figure that out, it was probably very obvious. Still, Feliks didn't want to ruin the night so he put up a fake smile and said:

"Nah, it's nothing, just a little to loud music right here."

"Then how about we go out to the kitchen? I saw a group of girls and guys from our class there."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Now let's get out of here!"

* * *

"Hey guys I have an idea! How about we play a game?" Elizabeta and a group of other girls had joined Feliks and Toris and the other people in the kitchen.

"What kind of game?" Asked a girl with long brown hair and a pink dress.

"How about…." Elizabeta smirked and Rose and Erika hid a giggle. "Truth or dare?"

_Oh, god damn it! So that was the plan!_

Unfortunately, the other people in the group seemed rather happy about the idea. Even Toris did.

"Come on Feliks, it could be fun!"

 _No it won't!_  he thought. But he couldn't resist the look Toris gave him. "Ugh, fine…"

They all sat in a circle and Rose took out a bottle. The crowd frowned slightly at it.

"Yes I know, it's kind of childish with a bottle, but on the other hand, it's more funny when fate gets to decide, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she put the bottle in the middle and spun it around. It spun fast then slowed down and stopped on...Antonio!

"So, Antonio, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Well, then I dare you to...make a real or fake love confession to anyone in the room."

Antonio stood up, looked around the room. Emma looked at him with hope in the eyes. That tiny glimpse of hope disappeared as soon as Antonio walked over to Lovino and said:

"Lovino, for a long time, I've been in love with you. You make my heart race every time you smile at me and when you talk to me I feel like the happiest person in the world. There's no one else for me. I love you Lovino."

Lovino blushed bright red. "I-i-idiota, don't make jokes like that! Bastard!"

Lovino ran out of the room, Antonio followed him, calling his name. Emma also ran out of the room, not being able to hold her tears back anymore. There was an very awkward and unsure silence in the room for a few moments, then Elizabeta picked up the bottle and said:

"So who goes next?"

* * *

The bottle span, round and round and then stopped….

"Toris! Truth or dare?"

"Umm….dare?"

Feliks could literally see and hear Elizabetas inner-mind evil laughter.

"Then I dare you to kiss...Feliks!"

"WHAT?" Toris turned tomato. "Why would I kiss Feliks?"

"Because I just dared you to?" The girls answered with an "um, duh!" tone.

"But, I, why, I mean do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to! You can't ignore a dare! And we in the yaoi club needs more material for the next doushinji!"

"You can't be serious?" This time it was Feliks who complain. A doushinji? Really? Elizabeta shot him a "shut up" look.

"Please guys, stop complain, it's just a kiss, right?"

The thing that happened next was not what Feliks expected. Instead of more complaining and finally a new dare, he felt someone put a hand on his cheek and soft pair of lips brushing over his own. His heart stopped. Everything around him disappeared and the only thing that existed was Feliks himself, Toris and the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds but to Feliks, it felt like an eternity. Toris pulled away, still looking into Feliks eyes and his hand still on Feliks cheek. So many feeling flowed though Feliks body.

_He must feel it too! These feelings...Please! Let him feel them too!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurde is a polish curse and translates to damn.
> 
> And to my sister who doesn't ship USUK; Yes, I HAD to!
> 
> And that coment Alfred makes, about Roses lips "vibrating"! A guy in my class actually said that to me once! We were doing some kind of group project and I tried to stop myself from laughing at one point. Then he said that!...yep, he did... :P


	6. Chapter 6

Monday. It was a day after the party and Toris was on his way to school. He hadn't talked to Feliks after ahem...you know...So basically he was a little scared of what could happen today. How was he supposed to behave around Feliks? Should he pretend that nothing had happened? Or should he talk to him about it? Also, how would Feliks behave around him? And their classmates. Would they tease them? Or leave them alone?  _This is so confusing!_ Toris thought.  _And why can't I just stop thinking about it?_

"Hello Toris!" Here we go.

"Hi Feliks." He smiled at his friend. They began to walk towards the school building in silent. Then Feliks began to talk.

"Um, you know...about yesterday, I…"

"Let's just forget about that! It was nothing! I mean, it meant nothing it was just a dare!" Feliks nodded in agreement. Toris saw relief in his eyes, but also another feeling he couldn't detect. It looked like disappointment, but not quite. What was it? It couldn't be that Feliks had wanted another answer?! No, of course not!  _We're friends!_   _And why am I feeling weird about this? What's my problem?_

"Um, Toris? Something wrong?" He realised he had been frowning.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing!" Feliks didn't look convinced, but he shrugged and didn't ask more.

* * *

Toris was walking around outside the town. He liked the nature, it was so peaceful and quiet, far away from the city. He walked on a small path inside the forest. The path grew to a bigger road, leading to a stable. Toris walked over to it, he was curious and had always loved horses. In fact he was quite a skilled rider, he had gone to a riding-school back in Lithuania. He walked over to one of the horses in an enclosed field and leaned against the fence. The horse gave him a curious look and slowly walked over to him. Toris held his hand out and the horse sniffed on it. The boy smiled. He softly stroke the horse over it's thick, black fur. It was really beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but this is a private stable, I...Wait, Trois?"

Toris spun around. Standing a few meters away from him was Felicia, dressed in a light pink t-shirt, black riding breeches and dark brown boots. She held a helmet in her hand and looked surprised at him. He didn't really know what to say, since he hadn't expected to see her and she looked like she was going through pretty much the same thing.

Felicia then smiled at him and said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a walk. So, you ride here?"

She nodded. "Yep. The old man owning this place is, like, my grandfather. He insists on doing a lot of work on his own, he's sooo stubborn! But I like horses and he totally needs help every now and then, so I come here and ride horses and help him with other things! I mean, seroiusly, you totally can't let a 90 year old man do all the work on his own! Even the horses agree with me! Or, I think so at least, I mean they don't speak much right? Oh and..."

She realised that Toris was looking at her. "Omg, I'm like, so sorry! I never know when to stop talking!"

Toris giggled. "It's fine, don't worry. It's funny to hear that you're so enthusiastic about helping your grandfather!"

The girl blushed. "So, do you like horses?"

"I do! Back in Lithuania, I actually took lessons. The teacher said I was good, but I don't know if I should trust her or not!"

Felicia laughed. Then she suddenly clapped her hands together and exclaimed.

"Then we should totally test it!"

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"You're riding-skills, silly! Omg, it's like going to be so much fun! Come!"

Before Toris could answer, nor even realise what she had said, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stable.

The stable wasn't large. There were only three horses in it. Felicia pointed at them and told Toris their names.

"The first chestnut horse over there is named Paddy. The other chestnut one is, like called Charlie. The isabelline is named Goodman. The black you saw outside isn't ours. He belongs to a girl called Mary. I, like, think her older sister goes to your school. Do you know anyone named Rose Kirkland?"

"Eh, yes I do...she's in my class."

"How fun! Anyways, who do you want to ride? Paddy is like, a bit sulky at times, but she has the best gallop! Charlie on the other hand is a bit slow, but very nice and gentle. Goodman is totally weird and begs for candy all the time, but he's a nice to ride and is really sweet!"

"Um, Charlie?"

"Totally the best choice! Now let's get started!"

* * *

Toris lesson went rather well. He remembered much of what he had learnt back home and those things he didn't know, Felicia helped him with. After a while Felicia said.

"Hey, Toris?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, like, want to try riding in the forest?"

"Huh? Are you sure I can do that?"

"Of course! Oh, I know, I should totally ride with you!"

"What? Um, do you mean on the same horse or what do you..."

"Relax! On another horse of course! Get of Charlie while I go get Paddy!"

Toris jumped off and stood next to the horse. Felicia quickly disappeared into the stable. Toris looked after her, until Charlie pushed him lightly.

"Sorry, buddy. She's really pretty isn't she?"

The horse obviously didn't answer, but looked at him with an understanding look. Toris sighed. Felicia was indeed pretty! She was perfect! Sweet, funny, nice, cute, well she was amazing! But why had she said no when he had asked her out? And why was she hanging out with him now? Toris shook his head. All of this was so confusing! Felicia suddenly came out of the stable and waved to him to come over to her.

They sat up on their horses and Felicia showed Toris a small path, just big enough for the horses. They ride in silent, but Toris didn't think it was a problem. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, they just enjoyed each others company and looked at the nature. And it was beautiful! This part of the forest was like one from a fairy tale. The trees were big and emerald to dark green, in some places there were streaks of sunlight shining down on the path and the grass and moss. Birds were singing, they sounded far away but still like they were everywhere and here and there, a butterfly came flying. A magical feeling was lying over the forest.

After a while, when the sun slowly began to set, Felicia turned to Toris and said.

"There's a place I want to show you."

* * *

The place was rather plain. It was a glade, almost completely hidden by trees. The grass was high, reaching Toris ankle. Still, it was something about it that was...just relaxing. The really place had a calming effect on Toris and it was actually beautiful. It was simple, yes, but that was the beauty in it.

"I found this place about three years ago when I was, like, hiding from my mum and dad. It was a year after mum got her cancer diagnos. When they told me that she wasn't, that she were going to..."

She stopped and took a deep breath. She looked straight out in the glade, not looking Toris in the eyes.

"When they told me she would be gone before the end of that year, I fled into the forest. When I came here...I, like, just felt so calm. Everything, all of my troubles, they vanished as soon as I got here. Totally the best place ever." Felicia smiled brightly but the smile never reached her eyes.

Toris acted on impulse, he grabbed Felicia and hugged her tight. She seemed surprised, but did nothing to stop him. Instead, much to Toris surprise, she hugged him back.

He had no idea for how long they stayed like that, but it was long enough for the sun to set completly. Felicia slowly pulled away and looked out over the glade.

"Watch now." She said.

With that, a dozen, no hundreds of fireflies suddenly flew up from the grass, from the trees and from what seemed like everywhere! They filled the sky and danced around the glade. Toris started, his mouth wide open. Felicia looked at him and giggled. Toris turned to her. They were still standing close, Toris still had a hand around Felicia. Toris didn't really know what he was doing, but it felt right when he leaned in and pressed his lips over Felicias. She gasped and tensed up, but soon kissed him back. The wind blew slightly, messing with their hair and they just stood there, arms around each other, kissing while fireflies danced around them.

* * *

Toris almost skipped to school the next day. He couldn't wait to tell Feliks about the magical kiss in the forest. He walked to his locker when he heard someone talking. A guy and a girl. They were standing in the hidden place behind the lockers, were people goes when they need to talk about something secret. Normally, Toris would have left them alone, but this time he recognised the voices. Carefully he made his way over to the hiding-place.

"Feliks, you have to tell him!"  _Elizabeta?_

"I know, I know! It's just...he'll be so mad at me!"

A sigh was heard. "Well of course he will! But the sooner you tell him the less angry he'll be!"  _Okay, seriously! What are they talking about?_

But I…" Feliks hesitated. "

"Feliks! You have to tell him! You have to tell Toris that you are Felicia!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Apperently, I sometimes write Trois instead of Toris...Sorry about that! I write too fast sometimes...I think I write Felisk sometimes too...Well whatever you know what I mean!**

**In this chapter the pov will changes a couple of times. Pov changes will be marked with two horizontal lines and timeskips will be marked with one, ok?(Are there even timeskips? Whatever.)**

**Warning! There are slight mentions of alcoholism and drug uses in this chapter! If you feel uncomfortable with that, you can skipp it!**

* * *

 

Feliks was standing behind the lockers, in the hidden place. In front of him was a mildly annoyed but at the same time concerned Elizabeta.

"Feliks, you have to tell him!"

Feliks frowned and sighed quietly. "I know, I know! It's just...he'll be so mad at me!" If Toris knew about Feliks being Felicia...And they had kissed yesterday!

"Well of course he will! But the sooner you tell him the less mad he'll be!"

Feliks couldn't look her in the eyes. "But I…" He stopped, hesitating.

"Feliks! You have to tell him! You have to tell Toris that you are Felicia!"

Feliks opened his mouth to answer, when he heard something from the corridor. Was someone eavesdropping? He ran out of the hiding place and… Oh, hell no! Not him!

Two pair of green eyes met, one with a slight touch of blue. The most beautiful eyes in the world according to Felik. Toris just stared at Feliks, looking like he was about to pass out, start to cry, throw up or punch someone. That someone most likely being Feliks.

"Toris, I…" Toris turned his back to Feliks and ran.

"TORIS!"

* * *

* * *

Feliks called his name after him, but Toris had no intentions of stopping. He had no idea where he were going, he just ran and ran. He ran out through the schoolgate not even looking back once. Somehow he ended up in the park. It was almost empty since it was so early, only around nine o'clock. He sat down on a worn out swing and dropped his head in his hands.

_What just happened?_ He knew the answer of that but he refused to accept it. Felicia was Feliks. The girl he was in love with was his male best friend. Why? Why had Feliks tricked him like that? Had he just been playing with his feelings, knowing Toris had fallen for 'Felicia'? Or...could it be...that Feliks had fallen in love with him? He shook his head. That wasn't possible and even if that was the case, it didn't change anything! Toris had been fooled by his best friend and nothing could change that, nor make it right again.  _Why? Why did he do this to me?_

_Drop._

"Huh?"

_Drop._

Tears flowed down his cheeks, dripping down on his jeans. He hadn't even realised he had been crying. Burying his face in his hands, he began to sob loudly. A drop hit him in the head, then one more and soon the rain was pouring down. Toris still sat there sobbing while the rain made him soaking wet and made the world dark grey.

* * *

* * *

Toris didn't come to school the next day. Nor the day after that. Feliks sat by his own in the classroom and in the cafeteria. Elizabeta tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He ignored her and all of his other classmates, who tried to find out what was wrong. After a week of completely silence they left him alone, thinking he would tell them sooner or later. But they were wrong. Feliks had no intention of talking to anyone about it, he just wanted to disappear. He had ruined everything. The person that meant the most to him in the entire world hated him and it was entirely his own fault. Feliks had been acting like an idiot and now he had to pay the prize.

"Feliks?" His father asked him at dinner that night.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Feliks, I...I'm worried about you. You've been acting so strange lately. You're always quiet, you don't laugh. You don't invite friends home like usual, not even Elizabeta. Feliks you don't even go visiting your grandfather!"

"It's nothing."

"Feliks, I'm your father, I know you. And I'm not stupid, I know when something is wrong. I care about you Feliks, that's why I'm asking you this."

The last comment made Feliks filled with anger. He stared at his father with a killing glare and hissed.

"Care about me? My ass! You never cared about me! The only person you ever cared about was my mother!" His spoke higher and higher, soon he would be screaming.

"If you really cared about me, then why did you start drinking? Why did you start with those pills? Why did you force me to pretend to be my mother? You abandoned me, you made me grow up on my own while you were too drunk or high to even notice me! If you had cared about me, you wouldn't have done those things to me! If you had cared about me, you…." He stopped, trying to hold his tears back. "If you had cared about me you would have acted like a real father."

Those words hurt. He could see it in his fathers eyes. And it had hurt saying them too. But he couldn't take them back. It was too late now. Feliks spun around and rushed out of the room.

* * *

 

* * *

He stared up in his ceiling. He had no idea for how long he had been staying like this. His mind was empty, he couldn't think. It wasn't until his cat decided to jump up on his stomach, that Toris finally moved.

"Hi there, Honey." The cat purred slightly and rubbed his fluffy face against Toris. The boy sighed.

"What am I supposed to do?" He said, talking to the cat even though it couldn't answer.

"He fooled me, played with my feelings, he…How could he do that to me? We were best friends right?" Still he didn't really feel angry. He felt...sad, broken, fooled and confused. Betrayed. And hurt.

"There are so many emotions floating through me right now." He said to the cat. "Why can't i just...I'm so damn confused!"

He hugged his cat tight, making it hiss at him , before struggling out of the boys grip and walking away.

"So much for your comfort." Toris murmeled.

He suddenly felt the anger come crawling, slowly but growing stronger. All the feelings that had been hiding inside him suddenly burst out all at once. He was angry at Feliks, at his cat, at the girls in the yaoi-club, at his classmates, at the entire world! And somewhere, deep down, he felt an anger towards himself. But right now, he directed his anger to Feliks and his stupid crossdressing. Toris grabbed the cup on his bedside table and threw it straight in the wall. It exploded into thousands of dark green pieces. The books and magazines on his bed soon encountered the same fate, though they didn't break like the cup, they were just really badly injured. Pencils, papers, books, pillows and a couple of more breakable things were all thrown at the floor or in the wall.

The room was in a mess. Toris just stared at it, not really sure what he had done. Slowly he fell to his knees. He sobbed quietly into his hands. A scream tried make it's way up his throat and out, but he held it back. Before long, he lost that battle.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPENED TO ME?"

* * *

* * *

"Feliks, would you mind staying after the lesson?" The history teacher said, as the class were about to gather their stuff and leave. He nodded in response. The class soon left and Feliks and the only people left. She smiled at him.

"Feliks, I'd like for you to do me a favor. Could you bring Toris this weeks homework, he's been missing out a lot lately?"

Feliks frowned. "You can't ask someone else?"

The pink-dressed girls smiled kindly at him. "I could, but the sooner you two stop fighting and become friends again, the better."

_She knows? How?_

The teacher chuckled at his expressions, reading them easily. "Please! It's fairly obvious that you two are fighting! He doesn't come to school and you're acting different. I might be a grown-up, but even I notice these kind of things, even if you don't think I do."

Feliks sighed. Something about her made him want to tell her about everything. He really felt like he needed to talk to someone, before he broke down completely. He hesitated for a while before saying. "I don't know what to do…"

"Listen Feliks, I have no idea what happened between you two, but nothing good will come out from not talking to him. You can sort this out Feliks, don't worry. But you have to do something!"

The blonde slowly raised his hand and took the paper his teacher offered him. He left the room without another word. The brunette inside looked after him and shook her head.

"Honestly…" A small, knowing smile began to creep up on her lips.

* * *

He stood outside his friend's door. Feliks hesitated before knocking on it.

* * *

* * *

Someone knocked on his door. He slowly got up from bed and made his way over to the door. He opened it slowly.

"Hello, who…" He stopped.

"Hello Toris…"

"Feliks."

* * *

 

 

**Idk...No really, I have no idea what I just wrote...**

**Anyone who figured out who the teacher was? If you didn't, here's a clue(or three)...she's asian...has a flower in her hair...wears pink...And you should now :)**

**I'll try to update once a week, but yeah...school... :'( I'm really trying though!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, people! This chapter is kinda short and sucky! :( I had a writers block so yeah...

He stared at his friend at the door.

"What do you want Feliks?" The words sounded harsh and cold. Toris felt like it was someone else speaking, not himself. The boy in front of him flinched slightly.

"I came because Mei, our history teacher asked me. I have your homework."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Neither of the boys said anything for a while. Toris felt like his head was spinning. Was he supposed to invite Feliks and have him explain? Or just grab the homework and close the door?

"Why?" Oh, god. That wasn't what he was supposed to say! What the hell was wrong with him? Feliks just looked down on his shoes.

"It's...it's complicated."

"Too complicated to tell me?"

"No, I just...It's a long story."

"Why won't you tell me? You know what? It doesn't matter! What was done is done and it's unchangeable!" Toris grabbed, or rather snatched the papers out of Feliks hands.

"He-hey! Toris wait! Let me expl…"Toris gave him a look that made him shut up.

"Goodbye Feliks." Toris slammed the door shut. He heard steps on the gravel path outside the house as Feliks ran away. Toris knees suddenly seemed unable to bear his bodyweight and he slowly sank down on the floor.

_Why am I feeling so guilty? He did hurt me didn't he? So why am I feeling so damn guilty? I miss him._  The thought hit him out of the blue and it was overwhelming powerful.  _I miss his smile, the way he talked, his jokes. I miss Feliks._

_You also miss him kissing you don't you?_

_What? No, I don't!_

_Yes, you do._ His inner mind voice said to him in his little inner monolog.

_Admit it, dear. You miss Feliks kissing you. Remember the time at the party? How you couldn't stop thinking about it? And that forest kiss?_

_One, the reason I couldn't stop thinking about it was because I was confused! And two, I thought I kissed a girl!_

_No._

_Eh, what?_

_You weren't confused. Will you please stop being so damn stubborn? You liked Feliks kissing you and that's why. Admit it. You're bi, you swing both ways._

_I don't!_

_Yes, you do! Please! Stop being so annoying! There's nothing wrong with liking guys! You like Feliks and that's why you feel guilty, miss him and want to kiss him again!_

_Shut up! I don't like him!_

_*Sigh.* You know what? I'm done. Good luck, sorting this out….And please, you know you like him._

_SHUT UP!_

* * *

_He hates me, he hates me, he hates me….._  Feliks was unable to think anything else. He walked down the town. He didn't want to go home, nor staying here on the street.

"Feliks?" A familiar voice called. He turned his head to see Elizabeta walking over to him.

"Hello, Feliks." She looked at him. "Hey, are you okay? You look like…" Feliks fell into her arm sobbing. He could feel the girl stiffen under his sudden embrace, but right now, that didn't matter.

"Dear lord, Feliks! What happened to you?"

Feliks didn't answer, he just sobbed. The girl sighed.

"Come, let's go to my place. Then you're telling me what's wrong."

Feliks nodded and they made their way over to Elizabetas home.

There, Elizabeta forced Feliks to sit down on her couch while she made chocolate in the kitchen. Then she came back, handed Feliks a mug and sat beside him.

"So?" It was more of a demand then a question.

"I..I was ordered to deliver Toris his homework today. So I walked over to his house and…"

"And?"

"He just grabbed the homework and slammed the door straight up my face!" Feliks began to cry again. Elizabeta sighed. She pulled her friend into a hug again.

"Shh! It'll be okay. Don't worry."

Feliks had no idea how long they stayed like that.

* * *

After a while Elizabeta pulled away and said.

"Feliks you have to stop crying now. It won't help. You have to do something now."

But Feliks shook his head.

"It's too late. I've given up. He hates me and I can't change that. It's better if I just move on."

Elizabeta couldn't believe her friend. He was...giving up?

"But, Feliks! Maybe…"

"He hates me!"

"No, Feliks he doesn't! If you talk to him I'm sure…"

"Elizabeta, there's no use! We can't change the past."

"It's not about the past! It's about the future! You know that quote? 'Don't look back. If you've got something to do, then only look forward!'"

Feliks looked at her with a sad smile. "And what if I've got nothing to do?"

With that Feliks rose from the couch and left. Elizabeta just stared after him. Why? Why would he give up so easily? And she didn't think Feliks was right about Toris. Hey, what if…? An idea was forming in the girls mind.

* * *

"Um, excuse me?"

The history teacher looked up from her books.

"Yes, Elizabeta what is it?" She asked kindly.

"I was wondering...Could I bring Toris his homework? Feliks wasn't feeling very good today, so I thought that I could take the homework to Toris so that Feliks can rest."

"But, of course! Here you go!" She was handed a stack of papers.

"Thank you!" The brunette said and left the classroom in a hurry.

She almost ran over to Toris house. Elizabeta raised her hand and knocked on the door. After a while, she heard steps. Toris opened the door and looked at her with a rather confused and surprised look on his face.

"Hello Toris! I got your homework for you!"

"Um, that's nice. Thank you Elizabeta."

"Soooo…" The girl said. "I was thinking...It can't be good for you to lock yourself in like this! Me and a few others from school where thinking about going out on Friday and go to that restaurant that just opened. You know, just hang out, eating, talking and having fun. Would you like to join us?" She put up a friendly but at the same time scary smile. Toris looked a bit insecure before answering.

"That's nice of you to invite me...But I don't…"

"Oh, come on! It will be so much fun!" If she had added a 'da' at the end of that sentence, she would have sounded very much like Ivan, a boy in their class. A scary boy in their class. Toris shivered and Elizabeta had a hard time not to giggle at his expressions.

"Well...I guess I can come…."

"Oh, how wonderful! Well then, I'll be off! See you Toris!"

_Great!_ She thought.  _Now all I have to do is to talk to Feliks!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone got that Tsuabsa Reservoir Chronicle referens, I'd be really happy!  
> Uh, yeah...I'll try to upload next chapter soon. Hopefully, it will be better than this one..-_-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO INCREADEBLY SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH! I have no idea what happened to my time, where did it go? :'(

"Are you serious?" Feliks stared at Elizabetha. The girl just grinned widely.

"Yep."

"And why exactly should I come with you?"

His friend sighed. "Feliks, please. Stop being such a child. Time to get over Toris and get a life."

"Ouch. Thanks of that."

"You're welcome. Now, are you coming or not?"

"Do I have a choice?" Feliks asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Of course. Feliks sighed. "Just make sure that boyfriend of yours doesn't get drunk."

"One, Gilbert is not my boyfriend. Two, we're all underage Feliks! We don't even drink!"

Raising an eyebrow, Feliks said. "Gilbert? Who mentioned Gilbert?" He turned to Elizabetas dog. "Did you?"

Elizabeta blushed madly. "Oh, shut it! I have a frying pan and I'm, not afraid to use it!" She stopped and stared out in space. Then her eyes went wide. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE! You said that about drinking on purpose to make me say Gilbert! Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you!"

"On purpose?" Feliks tried to say innocently. He was pretty much given away by his laughing. "Why would I do that?" He looked at the dog once more. "Don't you think you owner jumps to conclusions a bit fast?"

The sight of Elizabeta lifting her frying pan stopped Feliks from talking for a few seconds, but certainly not from laughing.

"Calm down, calm down! I was just teasing you! But you have to admit; you like him."

Feliks ducked for the frying pan being thrown at him.

"Tsundere are we?"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! AND I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!" Elizabeta was redder than Antonios tomatoes by now. No wait, that's not possible. Oh well, you get it anyway.

"Oh, come on! He likes you too, damn it!"

Elizabeta - Fifty shades of tomato.

"H-he doesn't. Wh-why would y-you think th-that?"

"Really? Are you blind, stupid or both? My god, that guy would literally walk to the north pole if that meant he could be your boyfriend."

"Thats…"

"True. Now who else will come?"

"It's not...Urgh whatever. Eh, let me think… You, me, Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Yao, Rose and Alfred. Eh… I've forgotten someone… Oh, right! Ivan's coming to!"

"IVAN?"

"Yep."

"But..How?"

Elizabeta shrugged. "He likes Yao you know."

"Eh, wait what?"

"You're so slow sometimes. But yes, Ivan is coming and yes he likes Yao. More questions?"

Feliks shook his head.

"Good." She paused. "Hey, wanna play video-games?"

* * *

_This was a bad idea._  Feliks was standing outside the restaurant, it was rather plain on the outside. Brown wood, small lanterns and a black door. A sign above the door read:  _The World-Wide Restaurant._

_Clever name._  Feliks thought as he opened the door and stepped inside the building. A bell rang as he did that. Inside was Yao, Elizabeta, Rose, Antonio and Francis. A few minutes after Feliks, Gilbert ran through the door and ten minutes later, everyone was there. Or where they?

"Sorry I'm late!"  _Huh?_  Wait that voice… Of course. Elizabeta just  _had_  to invite Toris too!

The two boys stared at each other. Neither was sure how to react.

"Elizabeta."

"Yes, Toris?"

"What are you doing?" Toris voice sounded cold and distant at first, but Feliks noticed the slight shaking and that it was a pitch higher than usual.

"Nothing, except for inviting people to dinner."

Feliks shook his head. He knew her. "You're a horrible actress."

The girl snorted. "Okay, okay. Busted. The thing guys, is that you can't avoid each other forever. At one point or another you'll have to meet."

Toris stared blankly at her. Then he spun around and began to walk towards the door. Elizabeta quickly grabbed his arm and turned him around so that he was facing her. Elizabetas green eyes and her voice were all filled with anger as she spoke.

"When are going to stop being such a child? Can't you even give it a chance? You don't have to forgive Feliks or even talk to him. For gods sake Toris! The only thing is that you are in same room! Give this dinner a chance Toris. Please."

Toris was silent for a few moments, then sighed. "Fine." Elizabeta flashed him a smile and dragged him towards the table, the others following.

The rest of the evening was less awkward. Between Feliks and Toris, that is. Feliks didn't dare to talk to him, but other things kept them both busy. At one point Feliks had to stop Elizabeta from smashing Gilbert with her frying pan. He didn't even bother to ask how she got it in to the restaurant. They also had to stop Lovino from killing Antonio and Francis from flirting with the pretty waitress. Feliks and everyone else also hid under the table when the waitress (poor girl) spilled a soda on Ivan. Well everyone except for Yao. He was completely calm even with Ivans scary aura and laugh. Yao just continued to eat his meal and simply told Ivan to calm down. Feliks had no idea who taught Yao magic, but Ivan instantly became quiet and his evil aura disappeared in the matter of seconds. Feliks felt like he should listen to Elizabeta more often when she began rambling about who liked who.

After the dinner, Elizabeta said. "Maybe we should take a walk?"

It was a rather warm evening and the sun would set in about half an hour, so they all agreed. Rose suggested they should walk down to the pier, since that was the best place to watch the sunset.

So they began to walk towards the pier. On the way, Antonio and Lovino ended up 'arguing' again. Well, it was most Antonio saying something, Lovino blushing, Antonio teasing him and Lovino headbutting Antonio. Yao, who was walking next to Feliks, sighed.

"Aiya. They are just so immature. Just how have they not become a couple yet?"

"Don't know. Probably because Lovino is to stubborn." Feliks said and shrugged,

"Yeah, that's probably it."

They both walked in silence. Feliks then noticed that Yao sometimes looked over at Ivan, who was walking a bit in front of them. He tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. Yao shot him a 'what's so funny?' look. Quickly looking around so that no one, aka Ivan, could hear them, Feliks said.

"He likes you."

Yao instantly became very, very red. "E-eh? Wh-who are you talking about?"

"Ivan of course!" Feliks smirked. "And if I'm not mistaking, you like him too!"

"Wha-what makes you think that?"

"Yao, you keep looking at him. You're always smiling when he's near, you're keeping yourself close to him and you're laughing at all of his jokes. And just so that you know, it's fairly obvious that he likes you back."

"How is that obvious?" Yao interrupted, less red now.

"Well…"

"Privet! What are you talking about?" Yao became red once again and Feliks hid a giggle. Ivan just looked at them with his innocent, childish smile. Then he grabbed Yaos arm.

"Come now Yao-Yao! Let's go watch the sun!" He dragged Yao away towards the pier.

"He-hey! Ivan, wait! And what did you just call me? Ivan!"

Feliks laughed loudly. Yes, fairly obvious.

* * *

It was around ten minutes until the sun would set. The sky was already turning a bit pink. It wasn't very quiet, but Feliks didn't expected it to be either. There's no point in even wishing for that when you're with a...well rather random group of friends. Starting with Lovino and Antonio, well you all know what they were doing. Francis where being Francis, meaning he was trying to hit on Rose, who punched him in the face and hid behind Alfred, who yelled about 'being the hero' and saving Rose. Ivan was trying to hug Yao, who blushed madly and tried to push him away. Elizabeta still had her frying pan, which meant trouble for Gilbert. The only quiet once where Feliks himself and Toris, both looking out at the sea and the sun, ignoring the mess around them. That was why none of them noticed when the others sneaked away from the pier...

_Huh?_  Feliks looked around himself. Where did everyone go? They where here a second ago, right? Now it was only him. And Toris.

…. _You've gotta be fucking kidding me!_

He looked at Toris. The other male seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were alone now. Feliks coughed lightly. Toris turned to him, then looked around, like Feliks had before. He frowned slightly and seemed unsure about what to do. Not knowing what to do himself, Feliks suddenly blurted out.

"I'm so sorry Toris!"

Toris seemed to be taken slightly by surprise. He looked at Feliks before turning his gaze away again. He slowly, almost hesitating, began to walk away.  _NO!_ Feliks inner mind screamed.  _Don't let him go this time!_

"Wait! Toris, please!" Toris stopped.

"Please, just hear me out! I won't ask for your forgiveness, I just want you to know the truth!" This time Toris turned back to Feliks.

"I'm listening."

"I am sorry." Feliks began. "I never meant to fool you. At first, it wasn't even my idea to crossdress. It was my father's. Then I met you, who was new here. I was always so alone. Sure, I have Elizabeta, but I never had any other friends. As Felicia, I was almost alone. Sure, Elizabeta knew and so. But I never had a real friend. And then I met you. And I... " He bit his lip. "God damn it, why is this so hard? When I was Felicia, I could be close to you in another way then as Feliks. I really…" Now his voice broke.

"You what? I don't understand Feliks! What are you trying to tell me?" Toris voice wasn't accusing, or angry. It was desperate, scared. And something else, but Feliks didn't knew what. And suddenly, all those feeling he had been storing inside himself for so long, won his inner battle.

"I love you!"

Toris flinched at Feliks sudden outburst.

"I love you, more than just a friend or even a best friend. You mean the world to me!"

The sky was beautiful now. That perfect mix of orange, red, yellow, pink and so many other colors. The sea was blue and deep and the nature bathed in the light of the setting sun.  _Why is this all so beautiful?_ Feliks asked no one particularly.  _This is pretty much the end of everything, and the world just has to be this beautiful? It's just...unfair._  Tears were now running down Feliks cheeks.

"But it's pretty clear that you don't feel the same. But I still…" Feliks smiled, a big bright smile, but it never reached his eyes. "Kocham cię, Toris."

Feliks turned to leave, when a hand grabbed his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person. I'm mean and sadistic. I'm a horrible person with a love for cliffhangers. Sorry.
> 
> And Hungary is now a tsundere because I said so. Hehe, I just like to make her a tsundere. It's funny :P
> 
> Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look guys, I'm back! Finally! I really, really hope I didn't mess up this chapter! My life is still in a mess, but I wanted to finish this story and I felt like I owed you guys that! Seriously, you guys have been the most amazing readers! Thank you all for putting up with me never updating and all that stuff! And to you how have reviewed or favourited or followed; Thank you so, so much! So to all of you who have read this story; Thank you again and I love you all! Perhaps we'll see eachother aother time! So well, enjoy this very last chapter of Kocham cię, Toris! Bye and greetings!

The world around Feliks stopped. Toris held his arm in a tight grip and Feliks had no power to release it. He tried to fight back those stupid tears that still rolled down his cheeks. He was powerless, he wanted to run away, he wanted to stay. Why had Toris grabbed his arm? To Feliks it was like every question and at the same time no question, where spinning in his mind. He was thrown back to reality when Toris said his name.

"Feliks."

At first, he was unable to register the words. He heard them, loud and clear, but he couldn't understand them. Toris called his name once more, this time the words made their way into Feliks brain. Still, he couldn't respond. His throat felt dry, no words wanted nor dared escape his lips.

"Feliks, I….." Toris stopped, biting his lips. "I… Oh, god damn it! Why is this so hard? Kodėl aš negaliu pasakyti, kad tai?" he said, slipping into his native tongue. Feliks knew some lithuanian, he and Toris had been friends for a while after all. But Toris spoke so fast that the only words he managed to hear was why, can't, I and say.

Toris sighed and mumbled something unhearable under his breath, probably a lithuanian curse. The moment later, his lips where on Feliks.

The thoughts that Feliks had managed to control before started to run wild again and he didn't have time to react or kiss back. He was too shocked to do anything. Shocked but happy that is. But he certainly hadn't seen this coming. The kiss was over in a second and he stared into Toris eyes, that showed thousands of feelings at once. Feliks had a feeling his eyes looked pretty much the same.

"Okay, so I have no idea how to say this, but I love you and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I've been a real jerk. And I'm sorry I ignored you. I was so scared. I was scared of my own feelings. At first I thought I loved Felicia, but then after that dare-kiss, I started to feel the same towards you. Well, you're the same person, but I didn't know that back then. Somehow I managed to push away all those thoughts and hide them somewhere in the back of my mind. But then, when it turned out that you were Felicia… I was so confused. I didn't know whether I liked you for real, or if I'd just been fooled. And yes, I was a bit mad at you. I was confused and blamed you. I'm so sorry for that. When I realised that my feeling where real I became so afraid. I thought you hated me and I was angry at myself for not realising sooner. I didn't know what to do. Or how to behave, or react. I'm sorry Feliks. I understand if you hate me now and never want to see me again. But I love you. You're the most important person to me and I truly love you."

Feliks stared at him, mouth wide agape. He was still processing Toris words. Toris...loved him? He...he felt the same? Toris suddenly began to chuckle lightly.

"Yes, I do Feliks." Oups, he hadn't meant to say that out loud…

"I really, really do. And oh my god, this starts to sound so cliche. But um...Eh what am I supposed to say? I...uh…"

Feliks rolled his eyes playfully and put his arms around Toris neck. "Just shut up and kiss me." He whispered as his lips brushed against Toris. And Toris wasn't late to follow the order.

* * *

"Soooo~" Elizabetha smirked. Feliks were sitting by her kitchen table drinking hot chocolate, two days after he and Toris had confessed to each other.

"Tell me," The girl continued. "What happened after we left?"

"So you weren't there spying on us?"

"Oh, Feliks! Don't be so mistrusting! I might be a yaoi fangirl, but even I knows when people's needs some privacy!"

"And the earth is flat..." Feliks mumbled quietly, so that Elizabetha wouldn't hear him.

"But come on now! Tell me! It obviously went rather well, because otherwise you'd be sort of depressed right now."

"Well yes... Um, I told him I love him. Then he told me the same and we kissed and that's it."

"Aw, come on! Give me some smutty details!"

Feliks flushed bright red. "For god's sake, Elizabetha! Your dirty mind is too much! Nothing like that happened, we only kissed!"

"Well then, fine. What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Take him out on a date, stupid!"

"Oh."

A loud 'thud' was heard as Elizabetha hit her head in table. "What did I do to end up with this idiot?" She mumbled with her face still down in the table.

"Hey! You're mean! But, um, where should I take him, if I ask him out?"

"Bio is always a safe card."

"Isn't that a bit too plain?"

Elizabetha shrugged her shoulders. "Depends. An amusement park is always an option too. You could take him to the one we went to last year. You know, that one in the city. God damn it, what's the name of it again...?"

"Fairy Tale. But are you sure Toris would like that?"

"Yes." Elizabetha stated matter-of-factly, with an 'are you stupid' look.

"Well, direct answers are always good."

* * *

 _There's nothing to be nervous about._ Feliks thought to himself. _Just walk over to him and ask!_ But before he could make up his mind, Toris spotted him. He waved and walked over to Feliks.

"Hi Feliks!"

"H-hi Toris."

"So..." Toris began, only for Feliks to blurt out.

"Willyoupleasegoonadatewithme?" _Shit._ He thought to himself. _I can't do anything right, can I?_

Toris started at him with a confused look. "Sorry Feliks, but you talk way to fast. What did you say?"

"Will you..." Feliks could literally feel his face growing red. "Will you go on a date with me? On saturday. Um, the amusement park in the city are open in the evening then. There will be fireworks at twelve and so. But if you want to do something else..." Feliks stopped himself and stared at Toris, who were laughing.

"Sorry Feliks, but there's no need for you to be so nervous. Of course I want to go on a date with you! And the amusement park sounds like a great idea! What time?"

Feliks smiled brightly. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Perfect!" Toris smiled back at him.

And of course, the school decided to ruin the moment with ringing the bell. It's a school, what did you expect?

"Shall we go to class then?"

Feliks nodded and took Toris hand.

* * *

"Isn't this supposed to be problem for girls?" Feliks mumbled to himself. A new t-shirt was torn out of the drawer and was in the next second thrown on the floor like the 99 befor it. Feliks 'had nothing to wear.'

Feliks looked at the watch on his bedside table. Forty five minutes until he was supposed to pick up Toris. "Shit." He said out loud again. He had to decide now, or risk getting late.

In the end he decided for rather normal clothes. A green t-shirt, a brown jacket, a new pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. It was an amusement park after all. He took his dads car, his dad thought it was a waste of money to have two cars, and drove to Toris place.

Thankful for Feliks, Toris had chosen the same kind of clothes as him. The only difference were that Toris had chosen a blue t-shirt and a black jacket. As usual, Feliks couldn't help but smile when he saw him.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yep." Toris answered. They got into the car and drove to the amusement park. It wasn't a long drive, it took about twenty minutes. And, to Feliks happiness, it wasn't twenty minutes of awkwardness. They managed to have a normal conversation, like they just sat in the school cafeteria and eat lunch.

When they were going to buy tickets, Feliks tried to convince Toris to let him pay for both his and Toris tickets. And Toris tried to convince Feliks the opposite. In the end, Toris gave up, after he made Feliks agree to that Toris would pay for the meal.

Feliks was surprised by how excited Toris became as soon as they entered the park. He immediately spotted a roller-coaster and dragged Feliks over to it.

"Come on, Feliks! Let's try this one!"

Feliks couldn't help but laugh lightly at him. He looked like a little child in a candy shop who had been told he could eat as much candy as he wanted. "Okay. Have you never been to this park before Toris?"

"No. My family isn't very fond of roller-coasters and so."

"Oh. I see."

They went on a couple of more roller-coasters and went to the fun house before they both decided that it was time for dinner. Feliks remembered the asian restaurant that he and Elizabetha had gone to last time, so he recommended it to Toris. Half an hour later, they sat on outside by a table close to the water. A waitress came with their orders and Feliks watched in silence as Toris tried his food. He stopped in the middle of chewing, with his fork still in his mouth.

"Well, how was it?" Feliks asked. He smirked a little at Toris expression, since he had a slight idea of why he looked that way.

Toris sat silent for a while, with his fork still in his mouth. Then he looked up from his food and looked Feliks in his eyes. "Jesus christ, Feliks. Why is a place like this situated on an amusement park? If all Asian food tasted like this, I'd pack my bags and take the first flight to Asia!" He took a short break to breath. "I'd kidnap you too, while I'm at it, and force you to come with me."

Feliks laughed. "I'd have nothing against that, trust me!"

"Perhaps that's what we should do."

"What do you mean?"

"Pack our bags and take the first flight to Asia. Travel the world! Oh my god, I'd love to travel the world!"

Feliks laughed again, and so they began planning their perhaps-not-that-realistic-but-still-kinda-serious plans of traveling the world together.

* * *

"Hey Feliks look!" Toris pointed at a shooting-stall. The prizes at that particular stall was, as on many others, teddy bears. The special thing about this stall was that all teddy bears was wearing scarfs with nation flags.

"Should we try it?"

"Sure." Feliks replied.

The stall only had one 'gun', so Toris went first. He had ten shots. Four hits ment a small keychain with a bear as a prize, seven a small teddybear and full points a bigger one. Toris began shooting...And Feliks just stared at him. Full points and Toris just smiled slightly, like he did it every day.

"Wich one do you want?" The lady asked him.

"That one with a polish scarf." He gave the white bear to Feliks.

"Here!" Was all he said, smiling bigger now. Feliks, who was still in chock somewhat, took the bear, and then finally managed to drop his confused face and smile back.

"How did you learn to shoot like that?"

"Honestly? I have no idea! I just tries to focus on the target and then I shoot."

Feliks shook his head. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to beat this but whatever.I'll try at least.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself as he picked up the gun to the stall. _I'll_ _ **try**_ _!_

He missed the first three, hit the next two, then missed three again and finally hit another one. He had three hits and one shot left. "I can at least win a keychain for Toris." He mumbled to himself. _"I just focus on the target and then I shoot."_ Toris voice rang in his head. _Okay._ Feliks thought. _Just focus._

Bang!

Feliks opened his eyes. And sighed in relief. The lady handed him the brown bear with the lithuanian scarf and he handed it to Toris.

"I guess I'm not as good as you. Sorry."

Toris smiled and kissed his cheek. "I don't care if you're good at shooting or not. Why would that matter? But thank you! A keychain is perfect for me. I can carry it with me everywhere and always remember this amazing date with you!"

* * *

"She's 23:50."Feliks said, looking at his watch. "Come, I know the best place to watch the fireworks!"

He grabbed Toris hand and they walked out of the park and up on a hill just outside it. From there, they could see the the entire park. It was rather dark, but the park was beautifully light up by the lights from the roller-coasters, shops and restaurants.

"Hey, Feliks."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

The first fireworks exploded and illuminated Toris face as he turned to look at Feliks. "For this date, for all the fun I have with you, for everything."

Feliks laughed. "God, Toris! You can be so cheesy sometimes!" He put an arm around Toris neck and pulled him closer. Just before their lips met, Feliks whispered: "But thank you too."

Another firework light up the world as Feliks finally brought their lips together.

_The End_


End file.
